


Call Me Señorita

by flowerxmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, Figure skating au!!, M/M, i’ll add more tags when necessary grrr, maybe some background ships who knows, woozi and seulgi are there if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerxmoon/pseuds/flowerxmoon
Summary: Johnny needs a partner for pairs skating.Taeyong can arrange that for him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 8





	Call Me Señorita

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is my first work!!
> 
> It’s not rlly proofread and I haven’t written in forever so I hope you can put up with it
> 
> Thank you and enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong is introduced to his first day of the Olympic Development Program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I will be shooting for getting the next chapter done by Saturday :)

He remembers the letter he received when he found out he had become an official trainee for the Olympic Men’s Figure Skating team. 

_“Dear Lee Taeyong,”_ it started, _“We are pleased to invite you to the Olympic Development Program for Figure Skating this Summer! Please call our number below to confirm that you will be attending.”_

Taeyong knew that it didn’t mean that he would be _going_ to the Olympics, but he for sure would be getting exposure to new staff and tips to get better at skating for international competitions in the following season! Being the ripe age of nineteen years old and having been a skater since he was in elementary school and being thoroughly decorated with medals and prizes, it was about time for him to finally be recognized for his efforts.

Now, what was the first thing Taeyong did? It was obviously cry, run to his parents, and make them cry. In the middle of the living room was a pile of the Lee family in tears over their youngest son achieving his biggest dream.

Fast forward to summer and Taeyong is now putting on his skates and stepping out into the rink for his first day of the development program.

He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t in awe over how many talented skaters were with him, landing jumps and spinning beautifully and just _existing_ so wonderfully. Taeyong could sob just thinking about being on the same level as everyone around him. In order to get rid of nerves, he put in his earbuds and turned on his music, and he began to dance along to whatever was playing in his ears.

Wherever he could jump in the music, he jumped. Wherever he could spin in the music, he spun. Eventually, Taeyong got into a groove, as if no one was in the rink but him.

Okay, he had a _few_ near misses almost running over some people, but he knew where he was going for the most part, and so did everyone else. 

A number of songs in his playlist play on before a voice announced that all skaters had to report to the stands. Taeyong might’ve been a little too eager, as he had exited the rink and made it to the rendezvous point before everyone else. He took a seat far off in one of the first rows, but he ended up one of the only people in his row. It seemed that the others were either too nervous or just didn’t care enough to sit close. It was sort of embarrassing if he was being honest.

The chatter died down as the staff approached the group of trainees. It was silent for the first minute or so, then roll call began.

“Kang.”

A small girl raised her hand with a cute smile on her face. The coach nodded and moved on. 

“Kim.”

Two boys raised their hands and the coach looked back at his papers. They looked at each other, then back at the coach.

“Kim Dongyoung. Sorry, I didn’t notice that there were two Kims.” 

The Kim who seemed to be “Dongyoung” cringed at his name, and he raised his hand. “Please call me Doyoung,” he almost begged. Taeyong suppressed laughter with all of his power, watching the poor boy’s eyes go wide and needy. To his misfortune, the coach dismissed him, checked off the other Kim, and moved on. 

“Lee.”

About five Lees shot their hands up, including Taeyong. All five Lees look at each other in confusion, then back at the coach, who cursed under his breath.

“Christ, Lee Jeno, are you here?” Lee Jeno was, and he waved his hand.

“Me! That’s me, I’m Lee Jeno.” He piped up, his voice slowly trailing off. He somehow reminded Taeyong of a puppy, but he couldn’t put his finger on why he did. Other Lees such as boys named Mark and Donghyuck get checked off and also get chastised for bickering amongst themselves. The other Lee that shot his hand up was a small boy named Jihoon, who looked quite unapproachable to him. 

The coach moved on but went silent and contorted his face at the clipboard.

“Here!” A boy behind Taeyong called out. He also looked small but he was far more approachable than Jihoon. Taeyong knit his eyebrows together and turned to the boy, who at that point told the coach to call him Ten. 

“How did you know?” Taeyong mouthed to him. Ten simply shrugged, and replied, “The birth name showed up, not my Korean name.”

That not only didn’t answer Taeyong’s question but also added a question to his list. How many foreign skaters were here?

(Taeyong would later learn that there were quite a few foreign skaters like Mark, who was from Canada but a Korean citizen, and a boy named Dong Sicheng who was simply in Korea for training.)

A few more names are called out, and a few more people are checked off until the coach hits one name.

“Suh.”

No one answers.

“Suh,” the coach repeated, but there was still no answer. 

“Going once, going twice--”

He is quickly interrupted by a door slamming open then closed, and a boy running to the group of skaters. He stopped abruptly and stood up straight as if nothing happened. Everyone stared at him, including Taeyong, whose jaw was slack from both the shock of him showing up so suddenly and the shock of him merely existing. 

“I am so sorry that I am late, my flight got delayed and we hit traffic and-”

“Whatever, take a seat and show up on time tomorrow.” The coach quipped.

The boy obeyed, and out of all the available seats, he sat next to Taeyong. He glanced over at him and looked at his name card, which read “Johnny.” The boy pursed his lips at the new boy, but he focused more on him as the coach began to talk. 

Johnny was... _large._ It was safe to say that he was quite strong from looking at his build like he could absolutely _crush_ -

Anyway, the more Taeyong looked at Johnny, the less air he could feel flowing through his lungs. 

Johnny looked good. Too good. Taeyong was going to absolutely lose it just sitting next to him. His profile was handsome, his eyes were handsome, his lips were so pretty, too, he might want those lips all over-

Taeyong snaps out of his increasingly dirty thoughts with a sharp flick of pain to the head. He whipped his head around to see Ten with a smug look plastered all over his face. “You’re staring,” he mouthed, and Taeyong looked at him like he had just grown six heads. 

“Yes, and?” Taeyong mouthed back. Ten snickered at the response and leaned forward to his ear. “Isn’t it going to be embarrassing getting a hard-on at the first practice of something that’s planning your future?” He whispered. Taeyong’s face grew hot at the question, and he quickly retorted with “isn’t it already embarrassing that you’re pointing out something that hasn’t happened?” 

Ten leaned back into his seat and looked at the boy. “Dear God, you already need help.” Taeyong rolled his eyes at the comment.

The next thing he knew, the coaches were done speaking. “On the doors in the dorms will be your name and you will be having a roommate. If you have problems, then deal with it because you are all a team for the summer. Now please leave and have the rest of the day to yourselves.” One coach said, and all the skaters filed out of the rink and went to the dorms nearby. 

𖦹𖦹𖦹

Taeyong reached the dorms with all of his belongings and glanced at each and every door for his name. He finally reached his room and opened the door, and when he looked inside, there were already things in the room. Taeyong looked around for someone, but he was the only person in the room.

At least that’s what he thought before Ten slammed the door open from the bathroom. Taeyong stumbled back and tripped with a scream, quickly making contact with the floor. Leave it to Ten to laugh as he ran up to Taeyong to help him up. “Are you okay?” He giggled, and Taeyong glared at him.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He put his clothes into a dresser and neatly put a few things in his side of the closet, setting up his own boundaries for the summer. Ten, on the other hand, flopped into what Taeyong assumed is going to be his bed and groaned, eventually grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

“I’m home…” a muffled voice whined out, and the other boy just changed into pajamas and climbed into his bed quietly.

It was going to be a long night. 

𖦹𖦹𖦹

Let Taeyong rephrase that. It was going to be a long _day_ . Taeyong only took an hour-long nap before Ten was actively bustling about the dorm room. He woke up with a groan and looked at the digital clock next to him. It was only 4:16 pm. He whipped his head around to Ten, who was now playing Pokemon on his Nintendo Switch.   
  
Ten cursed loudly and Taeyong flinched. Irritated, he armed himself with a pillow and threw it at the boy. It was a good shot for Taeyong, as it had hit Ten square in the head. He froze in place and a few seconds go by before he slowly turned his head towards Taeyong and gave him an annoyed glare. 

“Do you mind?” Ten asked.

“No, do _you_ mind?” Taeyong asked back, adding emphasis with yet another pillow thrown at Ten’s head.

Ten pursed his lips as he saved his game and put it away. He got up from his bed and stood before Taeyong. If he was being honest, it looked like a cheesy beginning to a weird dom/sub porn, and Taeyong was not there for it at all.

“Get up,” Ten demanded. Taeyong had a puzzled look on his face as to why Ten wanted him out of the bed, his eyebrows knitting together in thought. “What-” Taeyong started but was almost immediately cut off by Ten.

“I said get up,” Ten replied, his voice a little louder than the first time. “We are going to get food because you’re being irritable and according to that Snickers Bar commercial everyone in the entire fucking world sees, you’re not you when you’re hungry.”

Maybe Ten was right. Taeyong had been hungry since everyone was dismissed to go to their dorms and have some fun for the rest of the day. At this point, now that he was thinking about it, the hunger is bad, and he needs food asap. After careful consideration, Taeyong got out of bed and stood in front of Ten. “Where to?”

A smug smile plastered on Ten’s face and Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Get that stupid look off your face,” he quipped as he moved for the door and left the room. Ten quickly caught up, his smug look changing to an excited smile. 

“We’re gonna eat so well, Taeyong~” sang Ten. He took hold of Taeyong’s hands and spun him around, and he couldn’t help but laugh. The bright attitude of the younger definitely woke him up more, and eventually, Taeyong was almost just as bright as Ten. 

𖦹𖦹𖦹

Downtown was beautiful. The lights were colorful, the streets were busy, and there were street performances everywhere the two would look. Ten would point at every restaurant and ask to go there, and Taeyong would tell him the same thing. “Let’s wait until we find something that could possibly top it.” Something would be better than the last, and it was becoming a vicious cycle at this point. 

Eventually, Taeyong and Ten ducked into a ramen house, and it was _busy_. Every bowl of ramen the boys would look that would make them needier for food and to get a seat as soon as possible. While they waited for a table to open up, they chatted amongst themselves, and Taeyong learned a lot about Ten.

Ten was from Thailand and had lived in Seoul for about three years. He started out dancing when he was young but quickly found a new love for skating when he was about seven years old. By the time he was fifteen, Ten had climbed the national ranks and qualified for the national team. Now, Ten was skating in Korea while studying fine arts at college. Taeyong had asked Ten if he was going to represent Korea or Thailand, but he hadn’t thought up until that point yet. Taeyong had also learned something interesting about Ten, and it was that he was gay. It didn’t surprise him, but at the same time, he didn’t feel alone.

Taeyong and Ten were starting to get deep until they heard the bell ring on the door, meaning that someone had shown up. The two boys turned around to see who it was, and much to their surprise, it was Johnny.

Taeyong’s soul had left his body at that point, and Ten watched it happen.

“Hi there, isn’t it a little bit late for you to be out, boy?” Ten teased. Johnny awkwardly chuckled at his question and he looked around for a bit. “It’s not that late,” he answered, running a hand through his hair. Meanwhile, Taeyong was staring at the man before them and he was trying so hard to breathe.

“You should sit with us,” suggested the younger, and Taeyong choked. Johnny snapped to look at Taeyong and his face turned a deep shade of red. 

Fortunately, it didn’t faze Johnny.

Unfortunately, however, Johnny accepted Ten’s invitation. Taeyong sent the boy a death glare, and he only replied with a wink. Taeyong groaned.

The three of them grabbed a seat by the window, with Taeyong at the window, Ten sitting beside Taeyong, and Johnny sitting across from them at the window. The waiter tended to them, and soon enough, they all had hot bowls of ramen sitting before all of them.

Even though Ten did most of the talking, Taeyong learned a lot about Johnny. Johnny was Taeyong’s age, and he was born in Chicago. Since he was young, Johnny had gone back and forth to Korea, and he eventually switched to Korean citizenship. Taeyong would later realize that it was a similar story to Mark’s. Johnny also had a knack for photography and showed the two of them his best photos, and Taeyong was very much in love with the photos. 

After that, the dinner was relatively silent, all of them just enjoying their food and a few sentences here and there. Despite fighting valiantly, Johnny paid the bill instead of Ten, and the latter shot him a defeated glance as he put his wallet away. Meanwhile, Taeyong was giggling at the argument, and he politely left a generous tip on the table. 

The three of them walk back to their dorms and after saying their goodbyes leave to go to their dorms. Ten opened the door into their room and the first thing Taeyong did was grab the nearest pillow and scream in it, which caused the younger to jump.

“Jesus, Yong, could you scream a little louder?” Hissed Ten. Taeyong shot him a death glare and sighed at the mess. “Why did you invite him to eat with us, Ten? You know I like him a little too much I can’t even f-”

“That’s why I invited him, you dummy.” He interrupted. “You gotta get used to the boy, he’s only gonna be here for the entire summer then you won’t even see him again. He’s a pair skater, anyways.”

Taeyong looked up at him. “Pair skater?”

“Yes, Taeyong. Pair skating, where you skate in pairs.” 

“Why is he here? How do you even know?” Taeyong asked.

“Two things. One, this program is for figure skating as a whole, and they will be working with skaters on different days. Pairs on some, individuals on others. There are pairs with us right now, and Johnny is probably with some girl we already know too. Two, I know because he told me while you were dazed and wandering off into god knows what kind of thoughts, and look at him, Yong. He’s lean, he’s this large man who needs to carry and throw his partner. It’s kind of build boys like him need for being in pairs.”

Taeyong dropped his jaw at everything that was said. It explained a lot to him, but all he could do was nod. 

“Just know that you will never know, Johnny might not be straight like you probably think. Keep your head up, kid.”

“Don’t speak to me informally, _KID!”_ Taeyong yelled. He set his pillow down and sighed, then went into the bathroom to shower. It was a lengthy shower, but he was much calmer when he was done. When he came out, Ten was sound asleep. 

Taeyong glanced at the clock. 11:20. He should go to sleep, too. Taeyong walked to his bed and curled into the blankets, letting sleep get to him. Tomorrow was going to be a long and exciting day.


End file.
